The Crazy Encounter with Fangirls
by Plot Bunnies Rule
Summary: "'Aang, can I smell your hair' 'NOO! I want to smell his hair'" A random fic about what happens when some Avatar characters meet up with some crazed shipper/fangirls. Silliness is evident, and humorous romance is obvious. Read at your own risk!


**A/N** I can't believe I actually wrote this. Oh well. I present to you the most random one-shot you will probably ever read. Tell me if it's awful or not. (By that I mean review, please?) Oh, and I don't know _how_ all these characters got in the same place and why they're not fighting, just bear with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

* * *

The Crazy Encounter with Fangirls

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had just arrived in a village in a remote place in the Earth Kingdom. They were walking around for a few minutes, examining it, before they realized that there was no one in the village.

"Strange. Why aren't there any people here?" asked Aang.

"Maybe it's a haunted village." Zuko sneered.

"Toph, can you feel anything?" Sokka asked Toph.

Toph knelt down, and put her hand on the ground. They were all silent for a few minutes, letting Toph concentrate on hearing, when she exclaimed "There's someone on the next street over. Fighting, by the sound of it. We better see what's going on."

With that, they all ran to the designated place to find the strangest scene before them.

There were three girls, standing a few yards apart from each other, shouting.

"Katara and Aang are soooo going to get together! Toph and Sokka too! The creators said so!" the first girl shouted.

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph all blushed involuntarily at this _seemingly_ outrageous statement. Meanwhile, the Fire Nation folks looked on, amused.

"Yeah right!" the second girl screamed. "Everybody knows that Zuko and Katara are meant for each other. Don't you use your eyes? It's way too obvious!"

Katara and Zuko gasped, and immediately looked angrily at one other. Azula huffed, and growled something that sounded like "ruining the family name…that peasant…unthinkable"

Mai looked mad too, and pointedly moved a few feet away from Zuko.

Suddenly, the third girl spoke up. "Now, now, girls," she said in a weird calm voice "I'm sure you both know that you're both wrong."

She took a menacing stance, and said in an evil, Azula-ish type voice

"Azula and Aang will rule the world! And Sokka and Ty Lee will be together forever!"

By this time, all the mentioned characters were far apart, avoiding each other as much as possible. They all looked either angry or freaked out.

Just then, the Kataager looked up and saw them. Her eyes widened, and she started talking a mile a minute

"Oh My Gosh! IT'S LIKE THE AVATAR CHARACTERS! AANG DO YOU LIKE KATARA? TOPH DO YOU LIKE SOKKA? OH WHATEVER LET'S GET THEM!"

The gang realized they had been discovered, and they all took of at a run, with the shipper's right on their heels, screaming advice at them.

"Zuko, admit it, you're in love with Katara!"

"Azula, it doesn't matter if you evil and older, nothing can stop you're love for Aang!"

"Come on Sokka, you know are, like, in "like" with Toph! You are, you are, you are, you are!"

"Ty Lee, kiss Sokka already!"

"Aang, don't listen to them, you and Katara were meant for each other! It's true love!"

"NOOOOOO! Zutara FOREVA!!!"

"Aang, can I smell your hair?"

"NOO! I want to smell his hair!"

Needless to say, the chase went on for about 15 minutes, before they lost the crazy fangirl/shippers. They stopped at a clearing, catching their breath, not knowing what to say.

"Well," Aang said nervously "Some experience, huh?"

They all looked at him, disbelieve was written all over their faces.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

Katara ran up to Aang and kissed him full on the lips, while Sokka went up to Toph and kissed her, while Mai and Zuko ran into each other's arms, kissing ferociously.

Katara brought her lips away from Aang's.

"Yeah, some experience."

Mai looked at Zuko with a mixture of love and boredom on her face.

"Never again" was all she said.

Zuko got the idea, then went back to kissing Mai.

Toph pushed Sokka gently away from her.

"Really?" she asked.

Sokka grinned. "Yes, really."

When these romantic endeavors were going on, Azula and Ty Lee were looking very confused.

Ty Lee pouted and said in a whiny voice "Why do these things never happen to me?"

A few feet away, where the crazy fangirls were spying on them, the Kataang/Tokka/Maiko shipper was jumping for joy.

* * *

**A/N** Told you it was random. And sorry everyone was totally OOC, butit just worked out this way. REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS, PEOPLE! 


End file.
